simdil90
by Curage
Summary: its yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Bodils POV

me ghost vikk and gost an ty just finshed posting a video so now we were just doing nothing but just sitting down talking about nothing really important.

but we dicide to play truth or dare just so time passes but the I rembered I forgot my phone so I just said "Ill be right back to the guys" then went to pick up my phone.I don't have a car so i have to walk but i have to admit the streets of London are pretty scarry and you may be wondering why I'm in London

well us guys are on a little vacation because youtube can be hard at times but then i saw a girl with shoulder length blond hair and big round blue eyes

a white bennie and black fingerless gloves that reached her elboes she was wearing a white T-shirt and a some camouflage booty shorts with knee high boots

she was really cute she ran up to me almost tripping over her own feet "umm are you martin" yes i nodded my head she stood on her toes ind guickly peaked

my cheek and ran away i stood there for a second in complete awe beacuse what just happend .

Simons POV

What did i just why. am i running first of all i pulled out my phone and texted ghost.

simon=S gost=G

S:i did your dumb dare you jerk i hate you

G:i hate you to simon

G:ill tell bodil

S:no

G:i haattee you

S:nuu luv me

G:XD

S:XD

"lol" i said to myself but something snapped me out my thoughts "finnaly i found you" i looked over to my side bodil im the first thing that came to mind was run but my feet felt like they were stuck to the ground i could not move I think this is the first ligiet time if been so scared ilke the first time ever


	2. Chapter 2

Bodil's POV

"lol"the blond haired girl said I was standing right next to her then I said "there you are" she froze

completely. Her blue eyes widening in fear "umm" was all she said she was about to run away again

but I quickly wrapped my arm around her...there's nothing there I've seen flat chested girls

but she had no boobs her cheeks were tinted with a dark red get of I moved my hand down to were

it was right above her crotch a felt a bulge my hand brushed against it by mistake a quite moan slipped

out her mouth then I slowly started to connect the dots the bulge no boobs this was not a girl It was

male I just stood there for awhile with the younger male in my arms but my hand was still practically

groping his dick but some thing suddenly snapping me from my train of thought a loud moan "ahhhh

hh f-fuck" the younger male moaned loudly that when my Brain finally processed what was going on.

"You perv" the younger male said hugging himself in a way "your the one who kissed me freak..."

I screamed at the younger male I may have gone to far tears filled his eyes but he was straining

himself so they wouldn't overflow then

he ran away and Me not even trying to catch him a wave of

guilt washed over Me because what he just said but he would soon forget about it and the younger male.

-TIME SKIP BACK AT THE HOTEL WITH THE OTHER GUYS-

Ghosts POV

When Bodil came back he seemed to be acting wired he just wouldn't talk as much so I just let my imagination take charge and guess it had something to do with simon. Maybe if Bodil is still is acting wired I'll call him.

{hey my people i hope you enjoyed and you may be wondering omg simon does not look like that I know he doesn't look like that's just my imagination and imagine it like a anime thing it might help and Bodil just has a black shirt and black pants with ear length jet black hair it's late by my people}


	3. Chapter 3

Simons POV

I just broke down after that i am a freak I dress like a girl I'm pan sexual so why wouldn't

I be a freak. I slowly pulled myself of the my bedroom floor to do something I never thought I would do.

-time skip 5 miners later-

I cringed at what I just did bright pink red cuts were on both my arms I quickly wrapped them

in a white cause then I heard the front door downstairs opened my mom was home I quickly hid my Razor and put on

A white sweeter that reached my wrists then went downstairs to see my mom "hi mom"I said my mom

ran up and hugged me "how my baby boy I brought you a note book and stopped at your school

because you ran out of school work and one more thing this school year is almost over do you

want to continue being home schooled or go to a regular one Hun".I thought what she said over a bit

"I want to go to school but can I get a girls uniform" my mom looked at me for a bit "sure" after the

talk me and my mom had I went upstairs wondering what school would actually be like.


	4. Chapter 4

{I just have no motivation to finish this it already started really badly and I've been really depressed bully's suck they keep making fun of me because I'm gender fluid and wore a dress chapters will be shorter than others it may be like that for a while.}

Simon POV

-TIME SKIP BEFOR SCHOOL-

I wore a regular school girl outfit the I had trouble putting on the cape thing {it's like a

school girl uniform thing that Japanese girls were in middle school were but he's a sophomore in high school.} but I did it.

I felt sorta uncomfortable because the skirt was really breezy bit I had to deal with it.

New school another chance and I don't plan on telling them. I'm a walker so I was going to walk but my mom stopped me before I went put the front door she wheeled my wheel chair over to me I had a lung thing I got tired really easily so I need a wheelchair I sat down in it and started wheeling myself to school.

while I was wheeling myself to school I had time to think about things things that really scared me

like what would happen if they found out I was male but I pushed those thoughts back.

-TIME SKIP INSIDE OFFICE-

I asked the office man if I could have a my class schedule he asked me a few question then

gave it to me I found my class a little later I walked in without second thought I saw a person

i never wanted to see again.

{I'm not that cold hearted I wouldn't leave you on a cliffhanger it's 7:04 where I live it will be up before 9:00}


	5. Chapter 5

{yeah I'm going to post a chapter every day because I feel bad If I don't so yeah.}

Simons POV

I saw Martin he didn't see me but I saw him the teacher introduced me to the class "hello class this is miss Simon" Bodil still didn't notice me everyone else noticed me the questioning glances probably because I can't walk the teacher said " can you please sit next to Martin" my world shattered around me when Bodil looked me in the eyes.

Bodil(AKA)Martins POV

when the teacher said my name my attention was drawn to the front the same girl ...well boy but he was in a girls uniform my teacher is even in on it she called him miss. And again his bright blue eyes widened slowly in fear he wheeled himself over to me and was now in front of his desk he fell asleep during class. When we do that are teacher normally yells at us but she just let him sleep and everyone was probably wondering that to.

-TIMESKIP AFTER SCHOOL-

I was walking home when I saw Simon go into a a car then drive away but it still was none of my business. So I left and walked home .

{there may be smut in the next chapter and it may be up at 3:30 am and right now it's 7:33 so yeah se ya later my people.}


	6. Don't Question It

Craft...*walks away* oh this isn't a chapter


	7. Chapter 6

Bodil's POV

-Time skip next day-

{ha no smut for you} When I come to class I'm usually the first one but Simon was the first one he was

sitting down his head was on his desk he looked pale well he usually was pale but this is a different level

of pale.{you may be wondering why Bodil is in school it's because he still needs his education} I'm pretty

sure he's out cold I walked to my seat next to him when I pulled my seat out it made a screeching sound

making him wake up immediately he looked around the room then his gaze landed on me he quickly looked

away we are about a hour and 5 or 10 minutes early so I was ready for the awkward

[just so you know its like 5:00am for them] silence. I started to remember when I met

simon. Maybe I should apologize I do feel bad for what I did.

-TIME SKIP FIVE HOURS LATER-

there has been absolutely no talking between me and Simon OMG silence is literally killing me I will not be the one to break this awkward silence.

-TEN MINUTES LATER-}

Are teacher is in the classroom now she's getting ready to start the day off Students already flooding in the classroom at this point everyone was inside the classroom nobody was absent.

-TIME SKIP FREE PIRODE-

After that boring class I ran trying to find Simon I ran past the library but then ran back to the library there was Simon sitting peacefully reading a book. I walked up to him and talk to Shoulder he looked up at me confused this time he didn't seem afraid his ounce vibrant cobalt blue eyes are now a dull blue he started...crying.

{it's been forever sense I last updated but when writers block hits wright block hits It hits hard we'll and...craft}


	8. Chapter 7

Bodils pov

He just started crying I don't know what I did is he ok I sat next to him in a attempt to comfort him but he just scooted away from me. I knew he was in a fragile state I said in a whisper"are you ok" his crying stopped he said " i-i I'm so s-sorry plez don be mad" he said voice cracking a bit "I did something really bad I drank something really bad" a wave of worry washed over me I grabbed his hand he tended up a bit

but soon relaxed. When we arrived at the nurse I sat him down and called the nurse she walked in then she said "what do you two need ". There was a short silence intill I said " Simon said he drank some thing bad but I don't know what" the nurse looked at Simon and said" do you mind telling me Hun" Simon looked at her but finally said something "b-bleach I drank b-bleach" the nurses and my eyes widened in terror .


End file.
